Power Of Darkcide
by Pirate-Spy-Demigod-Wizard
Summary: SQUEL TO DON'T JINX IT: Two years have passed since Dakotah White had defeated Darkcide. Two years have passed since Dakotah had lost her dad & her powers. Two years have passed since she had been a hero. But two years is too much for Darkcide to be stuck in prison-at least that's what he thinks. Will Dakotah defeat Darkcide again or will she need help from some old-or new-friends?
1. Prolouge

**Hey guys! Alright, for all of you who are starting with this story, STOP NOW! This is the second story! This series starts with Don't Jinx It, which you can find by clicking on my pen name (Pirate-Spy-Demigod-Wizard). For all of you who already know the previous sentence, welcome back! I have some of the story finished, so updating will not be horrible as it was for the last one. **

**So! Enjoy, Power of Darkcide!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but original character (Dakotah, Darkcide and any others that decide to show up here and there).**

* * *

**Prologue**

…_Two Years…_

The security guards in front of the cell looked at each other.

"You heard that too?" one asked the other.

The other guard nodded, his hand grasping his gun at his hip, nervously. "I hate having to guard this guy."

"Why?" the first asked.

"Listen here, newbie." The second guard said, glancing around the hall. "Don't do anything this guy asks you. Don't believe anything you hear and _don't _be fooled when your surroundings change around you. Just keep your hand on your key and don't let him get it."

The new guy nodded. He turned and looked into the one-way window. A man sat in the back corner of the white, square-shaped room. His brown hair stuck up in every direction and his skin was grey and pasty. A straight jacket held his arms back. The new security guard continued to stare at the man when the man suddenly looked straight at him, sickly green eyes glowing.

The guard jumped and turned around.

_… __Two Years…_

"I heard it again." The newbie said.

"Heard what?" the other guard asked.

_Two years to this day. Two years I've been trapped here. TWO YEARS!_

The newbie jumped and reached for his gun. "How can you not hear that?!" His voice trembled as well as his hands.

"Calm down, Ryan!" the other guard exclaimed, reached for Ryan's gun.

_And I will be free today! I WILL BE FREE!_

All of the doors in the hallway crashed open and slowly, one by one, many of the inmates poked their heads out.

"Red Alert! We need backup here now—AHH!"

The man who was in the high security cell stood over the fallen body of the guard; the newbie, Ryan, looked at the man with the glowing, sickly green eyes with fear. The man looked back at Ryan with a demented smirk. "Boo."

Ryan the newbie sprinted down the hallway, but didn't make it halfway before one of the prisoners tackled him to the ground.

The man with the glowing green eyes stood in front of the group with a regal air around him. He surveyed the group in front of him and smiled evilly. A green energy glowed around the group and they all stilled and looked to him.

"Come, my followers! We will tear this world down brick by brick and with me, we will get revenge on all who have wronged us!" the crowd in front of him cheered. The man smiled evilly at the reaction. He raised his fist in the air and yelled over the cheering. "I AM DARKCIDE AND WE WILL RULE!"


	2. Chapter 1

**First official Chapter of this story guys! Hope you all like it! Don't forget to review!**

* * *

Ch. 1

The Lady banged the stamp on the paper. Dakotah looked at it and gaped at her. "You're kidding!"

"I'm sorry, Miss. White," the woman droned, "but there are no jobs in which you meet the qualifications."

Dakotah rolled her eyes, "Well isn't it your job to find something for me to do?"

"Well, there's a job opening in waste management."

Dakotah glared at her, grabbed her purse and walked out of the office, rubbing her temple to ease the migraine threatening to start. Living in Los Angeles with only a high school degree and trying to find a job was difficult. Sure, she had all of her taxes paid for by OSCORP as a consolation for her father's death two years prior, plus she got $2,000 each month from a mysterious trust fund that her father had set up before he passed that she used for food and clothes and what not, but she was bored. She had nothing to do as a hobby since the events that happened two years prior.

Shaking the memory away, Dakotah made her way to her car (courtesy of OSCORP) and drove back to her apartment. She arrived an hour later due to typical LA traffic and quickly went inside, locking the door behind her.

That's when she noticed two people standing in her TV room.

Dakotah and the two people stared at each other for a few seconds until Dakotah, quick as lightning, reached into her umbrella stand right next to her door and pulled out a 4 foot pole and stood in a defensive stance.

One of them, the man, held up his hands but the girl didn't look fazed by this reaction. "Miss. White, you don't need to be alarmed. We're here from SHIELD."

Dakotah put the pole down, "I remember you." She said, pointing to the woman. "You were in the hospital asking me questions."

The woman nodded. "I'm glad to see that you remember."

Dakotah placed the pole back in the umbrella stand. "So, what does SHIELD want with me?"

"You're being called in." The man spoke up.

Dakotah could've sworn he looked familiar but couldn't place it. She walked into the kitchen and grabbed a water bottle from the fridge, laughing as she heard what he said. "Yeah right." She re-entered the room and leaned against the door panel. "I'm useless to you since what happened two years ago. I don't have any more powers. No way of getting them back."

"Darkcide has escaped." The red headed agent answered, her face stoic. Dakotah froze, water bottle pressed to her lips. Slowly she swallowed and set the bottle down before sitting down herself. She felt a headache coming on. Darkcide escaping was beyond bad; he was unpredictable. He could do anything from plotting to destroy the world to hell-bent on getting revenge on the people that mistreated him. Both didn't spell out well for Dakotah.

"What do you mean escaped?" she asked lowly.

The two agents sat down across from Dakotah and began to debrief her. "There was a breech at SHIELD's high security prison used mainly for people with special abilities. Darkcide was being held there and escaped—and most likely caused—the chaos along with a considerable amount of criminals, most with special abilities." The woman said.

Dakotah rubbed her temples as a migraine began to sprout, "And what does SHIELD want me to do about it? Why are you calling—" Her sentence flattered as the migraine peaked for a second. She shook it off and looked back at the agents. "Why are you calling me in? I can't stop him now."

"You're the only one who has fought him in the past, who actually knows him." The woman reasoned. "We could use that to our advantage to defeat him."

"But what about the Avengers? Spider-man? Someone is probably more qualified to fight him now than me?" Dakotah said, standing from her chair and moving to the kitchen.

"You held the energy opposite to his." The woman said. "You're the most qualified to fight him." She followed Dakotah to the kitchen along with her partner. Dakotah took out some ibuprofen pills and swallowed them, hoping her headache wouldn't get worse. "Or at least help us stop him from behind the scenes." The woman finished.

Dakotah sighed and leaned against the counter. She looked at the two agents, studying them. She didn't really trust SHEILD but all they've done was help her. Maybe it was time to help them.

"Fine." Dakotah said, "I'll come in. Just let me pack first."

An hour later, Dakotah was getting out of a black sedan and boarding a very military looking plane. Once inside, the woman, Natasha Romanoff she had learned, went to the cockpit along with her partner, Clint Barton. Dakotah awkwardly sat in the back and waited for liftoff. Clint went to the back where she sat and strapped everything down, waiting for the go.

Dakotah sat there awkwardly before saying anything. "So…" she began. "What should I expect from the Avengers?"

Clint turned around and glanced at her, laughing to himself. He looked back to what he was doing and spoke. "Well, Stark is an ass, Cap is so old fashioned is sort of annoying, Thor same as Cap, kinda, Bruce is a nice guy until he gets angry, and that I'm pretty sure you knew that, you know Nat, and then there's me." He turned around and smiled at her. "Not a lot to know."

Dakotah nodded, "I see. What about you? How'd you find SHEILD?"

Clint shrugged, sitting down, "You know, classic story. Orphaned kid, joins circus, becomes expert in archery, then SHEILD. Not much to tell… How about you? How'd you get your powers? How'd you loose them?"

Dakotah smiled. "Oh, you know, classic story. Experiment miss-fire had me with an alien entity in my head that gave me extraordinary powers but also gave another guy powers. Luckily, I ended up with the good guy. Had to fight this guy and in order for him to go down, I needed to give up my powers. Now they're gone and there's no telling whether I'll get them back or not…"

Clint looked down, "I'm sorry. Must've been a rough year for you…"

Dakotah laughed dryly. "You got that right…"

Natasha poked her head through the door. "We're ready for launch,"

Clint nodded and stood. "Alright. Let's get us to SHEILD."


End file.
